


How it all started

by KristineRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristineRose/pseuds/KristineRose
Summary: The love story of a childhood friend falling in love with the boy that she was supposed to take care of.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke x Nari Aki
Kudos: 2





	How it all started

BASICS

Name: Nari Aki

Alias: None

Titles: Student > Genin > Chuunin > Jounin 

Age: 5 age skipped to 11 finish series at 17 

Date of Birth: November 12

Zodiac: Scorpio

Blood type: A

Gender: Female

Sexual Preference: Male

Species/Race: Human

Occupation: maid/ ninja / medical ninja

Alignment: Konoha

Languages Spoken: Japanese

Current Relationship Status: Single later married

APPEARANCE

Height: 137 cm (4″5) / at 17 years old 167cm (5″5)

Weight: 36kg (80lbs) / at 17 years old 65kg (143 lbs) 

Body Type: fit with muscle but not defined

Eye Color: GreenSkin Color: pale

Hair Color and Style: blond bob cut

Distinguishing Marks (tattoos, scars, etc): none as she gets older various scars are developed due to being a ninja

Birth Defects: none

Clean Shaven, Stubble, Rugged: N/A

Usual Clothing Style: Starts off wearing a pink mid thigh length kimono the leaves start at her wrists and end just below her shoulder muscle. At 16 she starts wearing a dark green kimono with black stockings and long black sleeves with a black turtleneck under the green kimono. In the fourth great ninja war she loses the black and only wears the cover. 

Wearing Currently: Green mid thigh kimono top.

PERSONALITY

Hobbies: Reading

Strengths: healing

Weaknesses: Uchiha Sasuke, PTSD trauma

Quirks/Habits: She is a great cook but sometimes she forgets to eat because of exhaustion 

Religion/Philosophy: If everyone were kinder there wouldn't be war

Political Affiliation: She's not interested 

Outlook: Her life was spared so she must save other lives

Likes: Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi. Being on her own. Huuga Hinata

Dislikes: anyone who kills for no reason

Usual Demeanor: Quiet, meek

Quick to Anger or Difficult to Anger: Difficult to Anger

Easily Approachable or Not So Much: Easily Approachable

Introvert or Extrovert: Introvert

PAST

Describe your characters History/Background. Be sure to include things such as: She used to work as a maid in the main Uchiha household with her mother. 

Hometown: Konoha

Childhood trauma: Uchiha Itachi killing her clan along with the Uchiha Clan

Parents/Siblings: Nari Natsumi (mother), Hatake Kakashi (Father) 

How events shaped their outlook on life: Being left alive with Sasuke has changed everything about her. She believes that her life should be paid for by saving other lives. She trains under Tsunade to become a great medical doctor.

PRESENT

Where are they now? Traveling with Sasuke

What are their fears? Losing anyone else. She's tired of watching people die and unable to help anyone despite being right there. 

What are their goals? To become a great medical ninja.What purpose do they feel their reason for existing is? to save others

What drives them? Uchiha Itachi

What are their current beliefs? peace. Doesn't matter who fights who, she tries to save everyone. She doesn't want anyone else to die.

MISCELLANEOUS

Do they know their heritage well? If so, does it resonate with their personality? (Ex. A viking having a brash and impulsive, violent personality) Yes. Aki knows very well what her clan history with the Uchiha clan. It does suit her personality as she does love to read and learn whatever she can. 

Powers: Water and fire ninjutsu. Master with wires. healing ninjutsu. 

Weapons: short sword. homemade energy pills. various scrolls to help with healing.

Talents: Healing

Social Standing: lower class


End file.
